A Single Breath
by supernaturaldh
Summary: 1This is a continuation of a drabble written by IheartSam7. I asked and happily received permission to make it into a story. A botched hunt, and one older pissed off brother, didn’t change the fact that Sammy was hurt. SNFA Round 19-Hunt that...Award
1. Chapter 1

_**A**__** Single Breath**_

**Title:** A Single Breath

**Author:** supernaturaldh

**A/N:** This is a continuation of a wonderful drabble written by IheartSam7. I was so intrigued by her words that I asked and happily received permission to continue her little drabble and make it into a story. Thanks Sam7, as always, your words were an inspiration to me. I love all of your stories and drabble so much. Everyone reading this should check them all out at _.net/u/394745/IheartSam7_

**Characters:** Sam and Dean

**Setting:** Sometime in Season Two.

**Rating:** PG-13 (Gen)

**Word Count:** 5038  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no ownership here.

**Summary: **John is dead. Dean is relentless and throwing caution to the wind. A botched hunt, and one older pissed off brother, didn't change the fact that Sammy was hurt.

_**A Single Breath**___

_Part One_

Dean walked past the Impala, mouth falling suddenly agape, his eyes widened in disbelief.

His precious baby was covered in mud and dirt, black paint barely visible through the muck. The windshield was grimy with a nasty film of filth. But, the worst part, the part that had him gasping for some air, was the huge dent that was staring starkly back at him from just above the left tail light.

_What the shit?_

At that very moment, mad didn't even begin to explain how Dean felt, a heated anger coursing quickly through his veins.

_You son of a bitch!_

He had trusted his little brother to take care of his baby.

_What the hell, Sam? I've only been gone a few hours…tops!_

He tugged in a deep breath of the frigid evening air and struggled to maintain his composure. His fingers coiled into tight fists setting stiffly by his sides.

_Sam is sooooooo dead._

He squinted and glared at his badly damaged baby; the dinged and twisted metal had his heart thudding loudly in his chest. His beer buzz dwindled as his head pounded fiercely in his skull. He was so damn mad at Sam.

_I'm punching him squarely in the face._

He shuffled hastily to the motel doorway, swiped his key card, and flung open the door in a heated fit of rage. He eyes darted quickly around the chilly room. One harsh word screeched loudly out and past his lips, "SAM!"

The door slammed shut with a large resounding thud.

He had to strain his eyes to see.

The room was dark, the moonlight cascading lightly through the window. In that brief moment though, in that single breath of air, everything changed. All was forgotten as he made out the shadow of his brother's lax and pliant form.

Sam was curled up on his side against the wrinkled, messy, bed. His eyes were closed. If Dean didn't know better, he'd have thought his brother was asleep, but Dean did know better; he hadn't been a big brother his entire life for nothing. He knew immediately that something was amiss.

He squinted, his emerald eyes giving the kid's lax body the once over from clean across the room. The older brother was familiar with the way the Sammy was coiled in on himself. It was a sight he'd seen before. In the dim light, he could barely make out the fine sheen of sweat that was damp across his little brother's brow; the kid's dark hair matted and sticking wildly to his slightly frowning face.

_What the freaking hell?_

He blinked, his alcoholic anger melting abruptly away as reality slammed hard against his chest.

_Sammy?_

It was obvious to him that his brother was in pain.

Sam had one long arm wrapped tightly around his midsection his boney knees hugging closely to his chest. His other arm hung lifelessly from the bed, relaxing limply downward toward the dirty floor. It was reaching out, grasping for something?

Dean immediately directed his glance downward and spied the cell phone lying not two feet from his brother's outstretched hand.

_He was trying to call for help?? _

He took three long strides and was at his baby brother's side in an instant.

He fell abruptly to his knees.

These were his clues and he recognized them for exactly what they were…

Sammy was hurt.

_**Earlier that same day-**_

"Dean, we need to do some more research. I'm telling you that this seems to be legit."

Sam's large hazel eyes looked pleadingly across the motel room at his older brother's face. He stared back down silently at the library book he had opened on the table. He was intrigued, his mind was racing with the knowledge about everything he'd read. And then there was the information that they'd heard from all the towns folk. Yeah, that was some interesting stuff.

From the farmer who said the leprechaun promised to show him where his treasure was buried, only to push him down a hill; to the young boy who was asked to come out and have fun only to be taunted and teased by the little monster until he ran away. Then there was the young girl who stuck her hand in a hollow log hoping to pull out a wondrous prize only to be chased by a great big swarm of bees. It was obvious to Sam, the little creature, whatever the hell it was, enjoyed terrorizing anyone who would come around and play.

Dean smirked as he leaned back on the headboard of the bed. _This was all a load of crap._ _People fell down. Bees chased people when their hive was disturbed. He didn't really see that any of this was supernatural or warranted them to do anything at all._

"Hey Sammy," the older brother said cockily, face hidden behind the computer he had sitting on his lap. "It says here that the little short guy will give great wealth if allowed to go free by a mortal." Dean just grinned at that. "We could sure use some extra money; a pot of gold beats the hell out of shooting pool."

The older brother cackled loudly at his funny little joke.

Sam grinned, he couldn't' help it. "Well, we'd have to find him first, big brother, and since you don't even think he's real, well then, we need to do more research, and then go check it out."

Dean rolled his eyes at that, shut off the computer, and pushed gingerly to stand.

"Forget it Sam, you're so damn gullible. Just what about this seems worth checking into?" He huffed in disbelieve. He yanked up his leather coat from the back of the rickety motel chair an incredulous grin curling tightly to his lips.

"But Dean…" Sam stammered out.

"Don't but Dean me."

Dean shrugged and nodded toward the doorway.

"I, little brother, am not going out there today. I'm walking over to the bar across the street. I'm going to have a few beers and check out the scenery."

Sam just stared in disbelief.

"But Dean," he stammered out again. "I just think we should go back to the library and do some more research, we must be missing something?" He quickly stood up from the table, body rocking on his heels.

The older brother shook his head incredulously. "There's no hunt here Sam. Nada end of story. This is just some guy joking around with the people in this town." _Kid is hard headed as hell._

"I don't think so." Sam huffed out angrily as he crossed his arms defiantly across his chest. _Dean is always so freaking hard headed. _"Dean, these people aren't lying, something is out there, scaring them."

Dean blew out a weary breath of air. They'd been talking to townsfolk and researching all damn day. He was dog tired, hungry, and in bad need of a drink. "Okay Samantha, calm down. We can go tomorrow, okay; it's not like anyone has died."

"Not yet," Sam huffed, "but it's not to say they won't."

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam," Dean chuckled. He flung his hands up in the air. "I give up, you want to waste your time looking for some stupid mythical creature, well go right ahead." He plopped the car keys on the table. "If you want to go back to the library and do some more geeky research, well then, knock yourself out, dude, but, in my opinion, it's a total waste of time._" _

Deansnorted as his hand reached for the door. "As for me, little brother, I'm having a few beers, and some interesting discussions with the opposite sex, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows as a cocky glare rose up on his face. _Beer and pretty girls, what more could a guy want?_

Sam just stared.

"You could come with me you know, might really do you some good."

Sam shook his head disgustedly at his brother. _Geez, he has a one track freaking mind_.

Dean was halfway out the doorway when he turned back to look at Sam.

"Tomorrow Sam, we'll go out there tomorrow." He admonished firmly. "It can wait, just chill out will ya." _Geez, sometimes I need a break._

The door slammed shut and Dean was gone.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. _He just really pisses me off_.

The younger brother stood silently staring at the closed doorway for a good five minutes. He chewed his lower lip as anger pulsated tightly through his limbs._ Well, shit_. He sighed and tugged his long fingers through his wild and wayward hair. _He didn't understand why Dean didn't take this hunt more seriously, what if it was a Leprechaun, so what? Yes, that seemed a little bit far-fetched; but hell; they'd hunted crazier things than that._

His mind made up, he grabbed the car keys from the tabletop. At least he could do more some more research, be ready when Dean decided to get off his ass and go. He rolled his eyes. As he slid into the Impala, he pondered that maybe, just maybe, they both needed time apart. Ever since their father had died, well, they'd been wearing on one another's nerves…alot. They'd been arguing all the time about everything from hunts, to laundry, to where to stop, and what to eat. _Yeah that's it; we just need a break from one another._

He released a weary sigh as he started up the car. He glanced one last time at the bar across the street. _Time apart…yeah, that's what we need._ He grinned complacently to himself. _I'll just go do more research; I'll show Dean, I'll just figure it all out. _

He smiled to himself as the car rumbled slowly back out on the road.

**-0- **

Sam had been at the library about thirty minutes, the small town of Shamrock Illinois lacking a lot to be desired in the way of research. _Dean was right._ He hadn't found anything new and mind boggling on this second little trip. Too tired to concentrate any longer, he closed the library book with a light thud. He looked around the musty room. _No one here but the librarian and me, Dean would say that's sad. Dean?_ His eyes dropped to his watch, it was almost closing time.

He stood; stretching his long arms upward and shook his head to clear it. He couldn't help the loud yawn that passed across his lips. _Maybe this is a bust? Just like Dean said. _He shrugged into his jacket, his fingers unconsciously jingling the car keys just inside his coat pocket.

The older grey headed librarian shushed him.

Sam just looked at her in awe. _Holy crap?_ He'd never gotten shushed in a library before; Dean was always the one that created chaos everywhere he went_. Dean, he really wished his older brother would take this hunt more seriously._

He glanced around the empty room. He licked his lips and stood silently pondering his next move. _Go back to the motel to wait for Dean, or…or…I could just go out there, and take a look around. _

Dean's words reverberated deep inside his head. _'It's not like anyone has died.'_

His mind made up, the young hunter nodded at the Librarian and moved swiftly toward the door. _It couldn't hurt to go and have a look. _

**-0-**

Dean entered the bar discretely. Remembering his late father's words he immediately assessed the room. _Always know your surroundings_. He memorized the set up, just in case he had to go. You never knew when a pool game might turn nasty. He saw several pretty women scattered all around the tavern. He let his lips curl to his best flirty smile as he saddled up against the bar.

"I'll have a beer, whatever you got on tap." He told the bartender.

He leaned heavily against the dark and faded wooden counter. He looked across at the bar keep as he filled a glass with brew. He sat silently, thinking about his last conversation with Sam. He pondered the hunt and the fact that his brother was relentless when it came to doing research. _Sam and his research…Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. _The kid needed to learn how to throw caution to the wind sometimes, have a little fun. He should've made him come with him._ Yep, Sam was a pain in his ass; had been ever since…well, their father…._He cleared his throat uncomfortably, he wasn't thinking about that just now.

Suddenly a frothy mug slammed down on the counter just in front of him. He smirked and took a long refreshing gulp. _Man I need this._ All thoughts of Sam were forgotten as he glanced down at the hot little number that was standing by his side.

She smiled and tucked a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear as she sat down on the bar stool next to him.

Dean gave her his best smile, his 'yes' smile, and looked straight at her.…um…eyes…yeah…um, her eyes. _Yes sir, things were looking up._

**-0-**

It took Sam all of thirty minutes to find the right rode outside of town. While he had written down the details, he had left them in the room. Realizing driving around in circles wasn't getting him anywhere, he finally found a farmer out working by the road. He stopped the Impala and rolled down the window.

"Sir," Sam said loudly as he looked across at the older man who was working on a fence.

The farmer's head darted upward as he gazed intently across at Sam.

"Can you tell me where I can find Emerald Creek?"

The man frowned. "You're looking for that damn leprechaun?" He gave a regretful sigh.

Sam smiled reluctantly, "Yes sir," he stuttered out, "just thought I'd go and check it out."

The old man yanked out a handkerchief from his pocket and swiped it across his sweaty brow. He pointed up the road a ways. "Go down that way, turn left at the tree stump, go right at the old pig farm, can't miss it, ain't no sign, but you'll run into it. When you hit the creek, well, I'd say you've gone too far." The old guy kind of laughed.

Sam just stared at him. _What?_

The old man snorted. _Kids are all so young and dumb. _"Emerald Creek, that's where the little bastards lurking," He shook his head in disbelief. _Stupid people need to leave the damn thing alone._

Sam chewed his lower lip. _Old guy looks kind of pissed_. "Well…okay then," he sighed in slight confusion. "Thanks." _I think?_

The large black Impala pulled slowly to the road.

"You'll regret it." The old man muttered as the car disappeared around the curve.

**-0-**

Sam's sneakers crunched on the damp leaves as he moved slowly through the woods. His eyes squinted, his senses on high alert. He looked inquisitively around. The slowly setting sun was casting indefinite shadows that seemed to waver in the breeze. _ I really wish Dean had come with me. It's kind of spooky out here_. He laughed lightly to himself. His older brother would say he was being a pussy. He tugged his lightweight jacket up tighter against his chilling frame. His fingers clutched at the handgun he had tucked inside his coat pocket, just making sure it was still where he has put it. He released a calming breath. It's just a look around he reminded himself. He clamored forward through the trees.

Suddenly he heard a loud rustling just behind him, and he tried to turn around to see. He wasn't fast enough.

He felt something slam into his back. _Agh!_ He tumbled forward, his arms flailing outward in a wild attempt to stop his hasty fall.

Smack, his body hit the surface, his face pounding hard against the wet and muddy ground.

He heard hysterical laughter as it bounced around he trees. _What the hell?_

He paused for a second, the wind pushed completely from his lungs. He struggled to pull in some oxygen as he slowly rolled over to his back and blinked blankly up at the foliage and the dimming evening sky.

He willed the black dots away. _Shit! That freaking hurt._ His head rolled slowly to the side as he heard something moving by his side. He blinked again and attempted to clear his hazy vision. _What is that?_ A foggy face leaned down into his own, a veil breath blowing in his face.

"What ye want?" the tiny figure said.

Sam drew his head backward on impulse and pushed with his arms in an attempt to skitter away from the disjointed figure in front of him. He sucked in air deeply attempting to gain back his breath as his vision slowly cleared.

It wasn't a man, that's for sure. It was ugly too. The figure wasn't very tall; in fact, it could probably be a kid. No…not a kid, a leprechaun, he reminded himself. _Yeah, that's what he was here to find. _

"What ye want?" the figure hissed again.

Sam stopped moving as he stared at the leprechaun, or whatever the hell it was. "I want to know why you are hurting people in this town," he whispered shakily. He shivered, not sure if it was from the dampness soaking through his clothes or the angry creatures face.

The little man chuckled as he flashed his pointy teeth at Sam.

_Oh shit, this ain't a__ damn leprechaun_.

"Oh, I could kill'm, but it's more fun watching 'em run." A long ragged finger rose up from the creature's side and pushed hard against Sam's chest.

_Okay, okay, think now, stay calm, don't piss it off, and just get away from here_.

The hunter pushed to stand.

The little creature watched. His eyes grew huge as Sam stood shakily to his full height.

Sam's mind raced. _A Noid? A Gremlin? A Killikantzaros? A Killikantzaros…oh shit. Silver bullets won't work on a Kallikantzaros. Holy water's a bust. How'd Dean and I miss this? The winter solstice, a damn Kallikantzaros…what the hell?_

"Ye are a tall one ain't ye." The creature walked around Sam, giving him the evil eye.

"I don't want any trouble." Sam said, his palms rising up in front of him complacently. _A big fat chance of that? _He slowly backed away from it, eyes darting all around. He had nothing, no way to kill it, no way to stop if, his only chance - to run.

The creature laughed loudly, "Well, looks like ye got it."

With that Sam turned and ran.

He could hear the monster chasing him, loud feet thudding on the ground.

He could see the Impala parked down the hillside. It seemed very far away.

His feet kept sliding on the nasty mud and muck, his breath pounding in his ears.

He ran faster, the creature hot upon his heels.

Suddenly, he was shoved hard from behind and went tumbling down the hill. His limbs flailed uncontrollably. The stray tree limbs scratching and clawing at his skin. He tumbled uncontrollably, cold mud sticking to his face. Rocks bumped and banged against his body. It hurt. But, he couldn't stop his fall. The last thing he remembered was the blaring pain that radiated across his midsection as he ran into a tree. He felt some of his ribs snapping, and then, the darkness took him down.

**-0-**

Sam blinked open his eyes, a hot breath cascading on his skin. There, staring down at him, not two inches from his face was the ugliest mug he'd ever laid eyes upon. The foul breath made him want to gag and he turned his head away.

The creature grinned wickedly and then punched him in the nose.

Sam winced with the force of the punch, his vision wavering as he felt blood cascading from his nose. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. And he pushed to get away. He stumbled awkwardly to his feet his own hand swinging out and knocking the creature out of his space. "You little…." he mumbled.

The creature skittered on the ground.

_Well, he guessed it was true, these damn it things were hard as hell to hurt, let along kill._

"Oh, ye are a fun one." The tiny man giggled as he rolled abruptly to his feet. "Giving me a run for my money, eh?"

And Sam ran.

The Impala was close now; he could see it rising up quickly in front of him. His finger floundered in his pocket for the car keys as his slide across the grass. His breath was heaving in his chest and it really hurt to move. But he had to get inside the car, he had to get away.

"Ye better run boy, cause I'm gon'a get ye."

He was shoved again, but he scrambled and remained upright on his feet. Pain flared down his back where the little monster's hand had slammed harshly in his side.

"Screw you." Sam screeched loudly as he hastily opened the Impala driver's door.

_Get __in, Get in, Get in._

He could see the creature bounding toward him as he slammed the car door shut. He abruptly locked the doors. His head fell limply back against the bench seat as he glared out through the glass.

The little person looked unhappily back at him as it clamored up atop the car. Its hairy hands pounded hard against the windshield.

_Please don't break the freaking glass._

Sam quickly started up the engine and the Impala roared to life_._

_I'll just run the damn thing over. End of story._

He floored the gas pedal and slammed the car into reverse, but the creature hung on tight. Slipping the car back into gear, he pushed heavy on the gas. He grimaced as the car careened out into the field, mud splattered up around it as Dean's baby roared and bounded through the muddy grass. _Dean will be so freaking pissed at me for this. _

He had to knock the thing free.

The Impala swerved and swayed, tires peeling out and flinging mud and muck all around.

Still the damn creature hung on.

Both Sam's shoes slammed hard against the brake, sending the little son of a bitch flying abruptly through the air. It rolled across the ground then jumped quickly back up to its feet.

Sam grinned as he looked into the rearview to see the creature standing just behind the car. This stupid monster was really pissing him off. He yanked the gear shifter into reverse and had the car roaring backwards toward the Kallikantzaros.

Dean's baby hit the creature with a loud resounding thud_. _

Sam's slammed into the steering wheel the young hunter seeing stars.

The car stuttered then stalled out.

Sam blinked attempting to clear away his vision as fresh blood ran in his eye. His freaking face hurt. His thoughts were muggy and confused. The pain in his chest was intense and it had him wheezing for some air.

He glanced into the side mirror, the crumpled thing that was lying limply on the ground.

He grinned triumphantly at the little ball of fur.

His eyes grew suddenly wider though when he saw movement, and then, the _Kallikantzaros_ bounded to its feet.

_Well__ shit!_

He floored the car. Dirt and rocks flew wildly out around the Impala as it bounced haphazardly back onto the road.

The old man's head rose up from his work. He shook it in disbelief as he saw the muddy vehicle go careening down the road. He snorted. _Damn stupid kid._

**-0-**

Sam barely made it back to the motel, the car swerving madly on the road. He glanced at the bar across the way as he put the car in park.

He should just go get Dean.

He wheezed in a gulp of air. _Well, that didn't sound too good._ He heaved another shaky breath. _No he couldn't do it; he didn't think he could make it to the room_. He should've called Dean already, but he didn't have his phone. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He had left it in the room. _How funny is that? A __Kallikantzaros – who'd a thunk?_

Slowly he clamored out of the front seat, his hands white knuckling at the door.

He waited, letting his vision stop wavering as he looked at the motel - it might as well been a million miles away. _Suck it up_,_ Sammy_. His father's voice resounded in his head. He frowned at the memory. _Man he missed his Dad. _

He pushed unsteadily away from the car door, his body swaying as he did. His arm curled snugly around his badly aching midsection as he walked unevenly forward toward the room.

He leaned against the entry way as he struggled with the key. Finally, he got it in the lock, and he pushed the heavy door open. He hung on for dear life though, the smooth metal the only thing keeping him from falling face first to the floor.

He stumbled inside and shut the door.

He vaguely made out his cell phone on the table by the bed. He reached weakly out to grab it_. I'll just call Dean and see how long he'll be. _

He sat slowly down on the bed his body aching from the move.

The room began a lazy spin and he swallowed convulsively. Everything began to gray out. He felt his cell phone slip gradually from his fingertips as he curled up on the bed. He didn't want to close his eyes, but he couldn't help it, and he drifted toward the dark.

**-0-**

Sam didn't know how long he was out, but he attempted to pull himself from the darkness when he thought he heard a noise.

A door slamming shut with a loud resounding thud.

He struggled to open up his eyes.

He definitely heard his older brother yell his name.

"SAM!"

He blinked slowly, tugging open his gritty lids.

A foggy figure appeared in front of him, but he couldn't quite make it out. _Dean? _

**-0- **

In three long strides Dean was at his baby brother's side. He fell abruptly to his knees.

Sam was still in his jacket, as if he'd just come inside. He was curled up on his side against the wrinkled, messy, bed. His eyes were blinking sluggishly. He had matted blood running a trail down the side of his face and past his chin. There was dark blue bruising decorating his left eye and his nose, well, it was definitely broken.

_What the hell? _

"Sam?" The older brother said softly as he pulled his hand up to brush the hair off of Sammy's face. His fingers cupped Sam's cheek forcing his brother to look him in the eye.

Sam's eyes tugged open a little wider and he gazed in confusion up at Dean.

"Sammy? What the hell happened?"

Sam blinked sluggishly at him. "H...hurts D." he mumbled. He brought his other arm up and crossed it on his badly aching stomach, his eyes cinching shut in pain. He pulled his knees up higher to rest against his chest, body almost tucking in a ball.

Dean didn't know how Sam did it, but he could always make himself smaller when he was hurt or sick.

"Okay, sh…sh…let me have a look at you." Dean said with deep concern.

Sam moaned.

"Relax, its okay," the older brother said softly, "Just let me have a look."

Dean's hands were gentle as he pushed Sam's long arms away. He slowly rolled his brother to his back against the messy bed.

Sam winced, but didn't fight him.

The older brother tugged up the damp tee-shirt that his baby brother was wearing. _How'd he get so muddy and wet? _As the fabric pulled upward, his eyes grew huge. _How the hell did this happen while I was gone to have a drink?_

Sam's stomach was a mass of black and blue bruises; it was obvious some ribs were broken too.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sam? I thought you went to the freaking library? He hissed out in amazement.

Sam moaned again, his eyes looking glassily up at Dean. He could tell his brother wanted answers, but right now, it hurt too much.

Dean recognized the shear agony his little brother was in, he'd had broken ribs before, and they hurt like a bitch. He collected himself immediately, he wanted answers, but right now, it would have to wait. Sammy needed him.

He cascaded his fingers gently through his little brother's hair. "Easy, it's okay kiddo, I gotcha," he said softly, "Just let me get you fixed up and then, well, then, little brother, you're going to tell me what the hell is going on."

Sam nodded slightly his face contorting up in pain.

**-0- **

Dean sat in the chair by the bed and gazed at his sleeping brother's form. He had wanted answers, but he hadn't gotten them. Sam had drifted off to sleep. _A leprechaun chasing him in the library, what the hell is that about?_

So now, the older brother sat, waiting, fuming. Anger didn't even begin to cover how he felt.

He tugged the blanket up around Sam's slightly shivering body and brushed the hair back from his bruised and mangled face.

His little brother was a mess, at least two broken ribs, a broken nose, all kinds of cuts, bruises, and contusions.

He pulled his fingers through his short cropped hair as he sagged back in the chair.

And his car, his other baby; well that was another story entirely.

Sam would never do that much damage intentionally to his car. He knew that much. Nope, something was responsible for this mess, and by god, it was going down.

**-0-**

12


	2. Chapter 2

_**A**__** Single Breath**_

**Title:** A Single Breath

**Author:** supernaturaldh

**A/N:** This is a continuation of a wonderful drabble written by IheartSam7. I was so intrigued by her words that I asked and happily received permission to continue her little drabble and make it into a story. Thanks Sam7, as always, your words were an inspiration to me. I love all of your stories and drabble so much. Everyone reading this should check them all out at _.net/u/394745/IheartSam7_

**Characters:** Sam and Dean

**Setting:** Sometime in Season Two.

**Rating:** PG-13 (Gen)

**Word Count:** 5436  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no ownership here.

**Summary: **John is dead. Dean is relentless and throwing caution to the wind. A botched hunt, and one older pissed off brother, didn't change the fact that Sammy was hurt.

_**A Single Breath**___

_Part Two_

Sam's body felt like it weighed a freaking ton, he shifted slightly on the lumpy mattress.

"Sam?"

He heard his brother say his name.

He couldn't breathe, did he have a cold? His nose felt all stuffed up.

He attempted to tug open his heavy eyelids, a pain shot through his head.

Oh God, that hurts. His face hurt, his chest hurt. Everything hurt? He let his jaw drop slightly open, a deep breath ghosting past his lips. His tongue felt too thick and fuzzy as it sat heavy in his mouth. _Man, I could use a drink._

"Sammy?"

He wished Dean would just leave him alone. He was miserable. Obviously the last hunt, the one he didn't remember, had done a real number on him.

"Sammy?"

He felt a cool rag draped across his forehead and he squinted open his eyes, scratch that, one eye, the other didn't seem to want to open for some reason?

He looked blearily up at Dean.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, princess," Dean said with heavy sigh of relief. "By the way, you scared the shit out of me."

Sam's one hazel eye looked in confusion at his older brother_. Oh God he hurt._ _Did I get hit by a bus?_

Dean gave a weary sigh as he dipped the washcloth back into the bowl, folded it neatly in a rectangle, and draped it on Sam's face, or rather, halfway across his little brother's swollen eye and nose.

Sam's hand flailed up feeling for the rag. _What's going on?_

"Leave it." Dean said gently, steering Sam's wayward hand back down to his side. "You got a black eye," he shook his head in disbelief. "Broken nose too dude."

"Wha…" Sam's voice was scratchy and he swallowed down some spit. He winced slightly. His chest ached sharply; he knew the pain - broken ribs?

"What h…happened?" he asked, his breath wheezing with his words.

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. "Well I was kind of hopin' you could tell me?"

Sam shifted slightly, pain radiating down his torso. He grimaced.

Dean gazed at him with sad eyes, "Careful there, you're pretty banged up."

"What?" Sam croaked; his mind still trying to understand how he'd gotten in such a shape.

Dean looked with worry at his little brother's face; it was obvious Sam had a bit of a concussion going on.

"A hunt for a leprechaun," he stared quizzically at Sam, "Ring any bells?"

Sam's one eye grew slowly wider as sudden recognition emerged across his face. His breath skittered across his lips, anxiety tightening in his chest. He pushed slightly against the covers, the movement spiking a pain across his torso. He moaned.

"Easy." Dean reprimanded as he pushed Sam back down against the bed. "You got a broken nose, some broken ribs and one hell of a black eye to boot."

Sam's head rolled on the pillow, attempting to find a comfortable position as he looked anxiously up at Dean.

"It…it's not a Lep...Leprechaun." He stuttered out, knowing full well Dean would be really upset with him by now.

Dean's anger settled immediately back against his face. He was hoping maybe, just maybe, he'd been wrong, maybe his little brother had been jumped in the parking lot or something, maybe…well, hell, maybe he hadn't done the one thing that had had asked him not to do, the one thing they never did - go hunting all alone.

"Didn't I tell you to wait; didn't you say you were going to the library, huh? Isn't that what you said? Didn't I say we'd go together? Didn't I?" Dean's voice hissed across his lips.

Sam's one eye shut, a small frown curling to his lips. He knew Dean would be pissed. But hey, since Dad had died Dean was always pissed. What difference did it make this time? Sides, he hadn't planned on getting hurt. He only went to look around.

Dean looked angrily at his banged up little brother. He still didn't know what had happened. He just knew that Sam had done the one thing they never, ever did. He stood quickly and paced across the room. His hands curled tightly into fists as he glared heatedly back at Sam.

Sam looked with his one good eye at his older brother. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. He really wanted to cry, every inch of him hurt. _Oh man the car, he trusted me with the car_. He didn't want to think about it. He blinked his watery eye. _God I feel so bad_.

Dean looked at Sam, really looked at Sam. His little brother looked absolutely miserable.

He swallowed down his anger as he shifted back to Sam's side. _Okay, you can't be pissed at him right now, maybe later. _"It's okay Sammy," he offered quietly. He grabbed the chair and slid it closer to the bed. He raked his hand through his short cropped hair attempting to reel back in his emotions. He reached up and tugged the damp rag from his little brother's face.

Sam's one eye twitched and watched his older brothers every move.

Dean dunked the washcloth back into the water, rung it out, and placed it gently back against Sammy's swelling eye and nose. "So," he sighed, "Tell me what happened."

Sam nodded a tiny bit, his hazel eye squinting up at Dean. He recognized his big brothers smile, his 'its okay now little brother' smile. And Sam knew it would be okay, Dean was pissed, but more pissed at how Sam got hurt, rather than why, although he was sure he'd hear about it later. He relaxed against the pillow and slowly licked his lips.

"I…ah…" Sam began, then, attempted to clear his scratchy throat.

"Wait." Dean said. He palmed two pills from the bottle on the night stand and snagged the half drunk bottle of water from the floor.

Sam gazed at his older brother. His fingers shakily gripped the pills and pushed them past his lips. He took the bottle and it quivered harshly in his grip. He raised his head, one open eye looking glassy up at Dean as he moved the bottle up to meet his lips. A familiar hand returned immediately and gripped the bottle.

Dean helped his little brother take a drink.

Sam was grateful and he gulped the liquid eagerly. He felt like a baby, all shaky and out of control. He should be embarrassed, but he wasn't. His big brother was holding a bottle for him like he did when he was small. He felt a warm feeling rise up across his chest, and it wasn't from the broken ribs. He should be embarrassed, he really should, but right now, he wasn't, it felt right, Dean taking care of him, and besides, it hurt too bad to move.

Dean eased him gently back down against the bed.

Sam slowly relaxed against the pillow and looked seriously at Dean; well, as serious as you could with one eye swollen shut.

"So a little Leprechaun got the upper hand eh?" Dean's lips rose in a lopsided grin.

"It's a Kallikantzaros," Sam whispered in a nasally voice he didn't even recognize as his own. _Damn broken nose._

Dean's face fell, his eyes growing wide in disbelief.

"Oh shit."

**-0-**

Sam didn't leave out any details. He told his brother how he'd gone to the library. How he'd finally decided that maybe Dean was right. He smiled faintly as he saw his older brother grin. _Dean loved being right._ He told him how he thought they'd both needed a break, so he decided to go alone and take a look around.

Dean frowned at that, the pissed older brother look returning to his face. He said nothing.

Sam continued, telling how he didn't think he'd run into anything nasty. Just for good measure he threw in the fact he thought that Dean was right, again, that the hunt was just a bust. He visibly saw Dean relaxing with his words as a grin curled on his older brother's lips. _Dean loved being right._ He advised how the little creature had gotten the jump on him, slammed him from behind and sent him tumbling down a hill. That part pissed his brother off. He could see that Dean was seething. He said that he realized immediately that it wasn't an elf, a nymph, or a leprechaun and that he knew he'd have to run to get away. Frustration rose in his voice when he admitted to his brother that he'd been scared, and that he hadn't known what to do to kill it.

Dean snorted then, admitting he didn't know either.

The oldest Winchester glanced sadly at his banged up little brother. Sam's eyes were drooping now. He grimaced - his little brother was a mess. _I'll show that little freaking midget a thing or two_. He grabbed up his hand gun and heatedly checked the rounds. He was going out there right now, he was eliminating the ugly son of a bitch, once and for all.

Sam heard his brother's erratic movements. His eyes blinked quickly open. _Oh shit._ He swung his feet immediately toward the floor as he pushed to get up from the bed. He winced with the motion, body swaying as he moved.

Dean abruptly dropped the hand gun to the table and griped his brother by the elbow, steadying him. "Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

Dean pushed him back down.

Sam tilted his head, "Going with you," he winced.

"Like hell you are."

"You're not going…out… out there alone." Sam yanked his arm away, pain radiating down his side and through his broken ribs. "Guh," he moaned as his arm curled protectively across his stomach.

Dean's hands pressed Sam firmly down against the bed. "Sammy, just…just…lie down you idiot."

"No Dean," the little brother said weakly. He took a deep breath through his mouth before he continued, one large hazel eye staring anxiously up at Dean. "Please…promise me…you…" his voice croaked, "You won't go out there alone."

Dean huffed loudly. He released his grip on Sam's arm and rolled his deep green eyes. "You are such a piece of work," he muttered as he sat back in the chair next to the bed.

Sam chewed his lower lip, gazing tiredly up at his older brother. "Please…"

Dean was pissed, he wanted to take the little bastard down, right freaking now.

"I'll follow you out there." Sam said adamantly, knowing how his older brother thought. "Don't you think I freaking won't."

Dean huffed at a weary breath; unfortunately, he knew his baby brother well. Unless he knocked Sam out, which with a head injury was a really bad idea, well, then, he'd follow him back out to the woods.

"Promise Me?" Sam mumbled again.

Dean slammed his hands down on table in frustration. _Damn little brothers._

"I promise, Sam, okay, I promise."

He grabbed up his hand gun and began taking it apart. Something he did unconsciously ever since he could remember, the motion always seemed to calm his fraying nerves.

"Don't listen to me….no, no, no… go out there all by yourself, get hurt….stupid kid, but, can I do that, no, no, no…gotta promise not to go….damn elf is so freaking dead….dinging up my car….hurting my brother…" Dean's terse voice rambled on and on and on as the gun parts slammed apart and back together.

Sam closed his eyes. He listened to his older brother's motions, Dean's relentless mantra relaxing him toward exhaustion. He knew Dean wouldn't go back out there without him, not after he made him promise. He nuzzled deeper into the bed. He felt a blanket being dropped across him and then warm fingers tucking it around his aching limbs. He smirked. _Owe that hurts._

"Not like anyone has died," He mumbled as he drifted off toward sleep.

Dean stopped his motions, his head whipping back to look at Sam. _What? Did Sam actually quote my own words back to me? Freaking Amazing! _

Sam's eyes were closed his breath evened out in sleep.

Dean sighed and grabbed up the laptop, Sam was down for the count. He didn't know exactly how to kill the little bastard, but by God, he was finding out.

**-0-**

Dean was ready, he'd found everything he needed to know about a Kallikantzaros since he'd been researching all day while his little brother slept.

The creature was a malevolent Goblin kin to a Leprechaun who dwelled underground in a hollow tree and only came to the surface the weeks of Winter Solstice. His research said that the monsters only purpose in life was to play mean tricks and bring trouble to mortals. The creature's tricks and games started out small, but then, as its self esteem rose, the tricks got meaner and bigger. "It's not like anyone has died," his own words echoed in his head. He needed to find the damn tree and torch it just after sunset, the sooner the better. Sam needed another day though, one more day to rest, and then they'd go back out there - together.

He closed the lap top and looked back across at Sam. He'd just let him sleep some more, he'd been doing it all day. He'd woken up to eat, to drink, to take more medication. He did look better, and his face had gone down some. It was now a brilliant array of colors; his cheek, his nose, his eye. And Dean was sure his ribs were probably like the rainbow too, although he hadn't looked, hadn't wanted to wake the kid up for that.

He grabbed for the remote control and turned on the television. He'd just watch some news, get his brother up, get him moving around some, feed him, and dose him down with drugs again. Tomorrow though, tomorrow, they would take out the freaking midget, and then be on our way.

Happy with his plan, he smiled and dozed lightly on the bed.

He really wasn't paying attention to the news until he heard the newscaster say something about Shamrock, Illinois. His head darted up from the pillow, his thoughts still foggy from his sleepy state of mind. His eyes focused on the tiny TV screen. _Hey that's where we are. _He sat up abruptly and turned up the sound. He saw a grim picture on the screen, a newscaster standing in a field outside of town. _Oh, this can't be good_.

_Farmer Jim Brown was found dead today out near Emerald Creek just outside of Shamrock Illinois. __Mr. Brown was a friendly man who never gave anyone any trouble. The circumstances surrounding his death are still undetermined, although he looked to have gotten tangled in his barb wire fence and fell on his own hammer. More details as we receive them. _

_What?_ Dean cringed. _Holy shit, the little bastard has finally killed someone. _He glanced across at Sam. _This is so not good._ His little brother carried guilt around like a damn merit badge, he wouldn't be happy that someone had died. He'd blame himself Dean knew it, just like he always did. Just like with Jessica. His mind raced. _Should I tell him, should I not?_ He flipped off the television and stood and stared at Sam. This couldn't wait another day. Someone had died_. Damn it. _

He moved across the room. "Sam," he eased down beside his little brother on the bed, his hand gently pushing the long hair back away from his brother's mangled face.

"Sammy?" He squeezed Sam's shoulder with his hand.

Sam's eyes slowly blinked open, or at least one eye did, the other partially closed and totally black and blue.

"Hey," Dean said as his hand slipped back from Sam's shoulder blade to rest down on the bed, "Time to go a hunt'in, kid."

Sam blinked again. _Dad? His_ Dad said that to him all the time. He blinked several more times to clear his foggy head. Slow recognition dawned on his face. _Nope - not Dad - Dean. _

Dean pushed to stand up by the bed and eyed his brother with trepidation. "You sure you're up for this?"

Sam shoved the blankets off his legs and let them tumble to the floor.

The older brother watched as his little brother moved like an old arthritic person attempting to get up and out of bed.

"Sam? I'm not so sure this is a good idea? You know, I could go all by myself." Dean offered, already knowing his little brothers response.

"I'm fine," Sam said through gritted teeth. He swayed slightly and Dean's hand came out to steady him as he stood.

"I got it." Sam abruptly pulled away. He stood on shaky legs. God, he hurt. _Suck it up kid._ His father's voice drifted in his head_. Don't you let your big brother go after this alone! _

Dean rolled eyes. "Sure you do," he quipped. _Freaking hard headed just like Dad._

"Just need a shower, and I'm good to go." Sam whispered.

"Yeah, sure you are," Dean watched as his kid brother moved slowly toward the bathroom. Any other time, he'd laugh, but right now, looking at his hurting little brother, he wasn't amused, not amused at all, just well and truly pissed.

**-0****-**

The orange sun cast a low light across the dimming sky when the dirty black Impala came barreling back along the roadway. The fence line was empty except for the bright yellow police tape that decorated the posts.

Oh Shit, Dean thought. He floored the gas.

Sam blinked tiredly at the sight. He frowned in confusion as his head turned to follow the fence along the road. "Dean, why's there police tape out there in that field?" His one good eye squinted out through the back window as the car flew right on by.

"Who cares?" Dean offered up in an attempt at not telling Sam what he didn't want him to know.

"Oh god, you don't think? Dean, there was a man out there earlier today, he was working on his fence, you don't think?"

Busted, Dean thought sadly. He'd just have to tell his little brother the truth. It'd be a hard bullet for Sam to bite.

He took a deep breath of air and spat it out quickly, "He's dead Sam."

Sam's mouth fell open in aghast. "No, I just talked to him earlier. He was the one that told me how to get to Emerald Creek."

"I'm sorry Sammy," Dean glanced across at Sam. "It was on the news."

"H…How," Sam stuttered out in disbelief. "What happened?"

"They said he got caught up in the fence and fell on his own hammer." _Yeah right._

Sam shook his head, face falling down to look blankly at his hands. "No, no, no, no, no." he muttered in alarm. "It didn't come this far out, the creature, it stayed at Emerald Creek."

"Not anymore." Dean said solemnly.

Slow reality dawned on Sam's face. "It followed me." he whispered shakily.

There was nothing Dean could say.

**-0-**

The sun was setting when the dented black car pulled into the Emerald Creek access road several minutes later.

Sam and Dean silently exited the car.

Dean eyed his little brother carefully as he moved around to the trunk, removed the gas can, his shotgun, just in case, and then slammed the trunk lid closed. He checked his pocket for matches, and he was good to go. He noticed sadly that his little brother was moving at a snail's pace; his legs still wobbly, his face still swollen, his one arm still cradling his tender broken ribs. But the kid did look like a man on a mission.

"This way," Sam said pointedly as he nodded at Dean from beneath his messy hair. "It's this way, where I found it. " He walked methodically back out through the woods_, _one foot in front of the other, eyes, or rather, one good eye, downcast and low against the ground.

Dean eased right in behind him, one open hand wavering just behind his little brothers back. _Nope, Sammy wouldn't be stumbling and falling, not on his watch – his baby brother was already broken quite enough._ Sammy had been quiet, way too quiet since they'd discussed the farmer's death. Dean knew exactly what that meant. _Kid's blaming himself, like he had any control of what the monster did? _The older brother sighed. He'd done this before, dealt with Sam's self imposed guilt trip because of someone that they really couldn't save. He wished he could just get his brother to realize that it wasn't possible for them to save everyone, no matter how hard that they tried.

They walked along in silence for awhile.

Sam's shoe caught against a tree stump and he stumbled.

Dean's hand grabbed him tightly by the arm.

"Whoa, careful there kiddo," he said. He uncurled his fingers, figuring Sam would demand that he let him do it on his own. Instead, Sam surprised him, a true testament to how badly that his little brother felt.

"Guess I'm a little wobbly." The kid whispered softly.

Dean frowned, his overprotective instincts kicking into high gear. His little brother looked like crap.

"I gotcha, I won't let you fall." He winced slightly at his own words and he chewed his lower lip. _Now who was being a pussy?_

Sam blinked tired eyes at his older brother. He was shaky, and sore, and all he wanted was to lie back down and go to sleep. But he couldn't, he knew that. They had to stop this monster, before it killed again.

The younger brother leaned slightly into Dean.

Dean nodded his head in acquisition. He didn't say anything, didn't want to embarrass himself or Sam.

Sam willingly let his brother's fingers tighten on his arm; he welcomed it as they trudged onward through the woods.

Their eyes were looking, their ears were listening, and both had one thought heavy on their minds.

Find the little bastard and kill it.

**-0-**

Something hard pounded into Dean's back. _What the hell?_ He dropped his vice grip on Sam and swung his body around to see.

Another apple hit him squarely on the chest.

"Ouch," he spat out.

Suddenly, multiple apples were winging their way toward him and Sam, slamming against them with harsh and unabated force.

"Down," Dean hissed. He pushed Sam abruptly to the ground behind a tree.

Sam winced, 'cause that freaking hurt.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled, his eyes scanning all around.

"It's the freaking Kallikantzaros," Sam said breathlessly.

Dean's brow furrowed.

"Hey you little creep, why don't you come out to play?" Dean yelled as loudly as he could.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Dean, don't provoke it."

The apples suddenly stopped. All the brothers could see in the slowly dimming light was nothing. No monster, nada, zip.

They sat silently for a few minutes, waiting. Dean finally got restless. "Where's his damn tree?"

"How the hell should I know, you did all the research?" Sam said with slight amusement in his voice. Dean didn't have a clue where the tree was. He'd laugh if it wouldn't hurt so badly.

"Guess he's got to show us, but hell, I ain't seen him yet." Dean huffed.

"He's here." Sam assured, and before Dean could stop him Sam stood up on his shaky, wobbly legs. "Hey guess what, I came back…" Sam said almost sing songie hoping to get the Kallikantzaros attention.

"Damn it, Sam."

"Well, so ye did." A whiny voice rose up behind them. "Ye won't get away this time though."

Both hunters spun on their heels to see the harry creature standing smugly just above them on a rise above their heads. He was glaring angrily at Sam. In his hand he held a large stone which he suddenly let go of. It fell, well, exactly like a rock.

Dean pushed his brother aside as the stone pummeled toward the ground. It slammed into the side of Dean's head and the older brother slumped downward like a sack of potatoes, downward, hard against his knees.

"Dean?" Sam stared blankly up at the nasty little man. _Little creep was going down._

The creature laughed and laughed and laughed and then it turned and disappeared.

"Dean?" Sam's breath caught in his lungs as he dropped to his knees beside his older brother, his hand gently palmed at the side of Dean's now bloody face.

"Dean?"

Dean blinked at him hazily. "Sam…" his voice was shaky as he took in a large gulp of air. "Sam," his voice got stronger, "Please tell me that little piece of shit did not just drop a rock on my head."

Sam fell back against his knees. _Thank god._ "Yes, dear brother, I think that's what it did." He tried not to snicker, but he couldn't help himself. "Let me see."

Dean's fingers brushed Sam's probing fingers away. "Stop it…It's just a scratch." He yanked a tissue from his coat pocket and pressed it lightly to his head. "I'm fine."

Sam slumped backwards, body leaning on the tree. He could feel the anger radiating off of Dean.

"Where'd it go," Dean asked heatedly.

"That way," Sam pointed as he slowly pushed to stand. "So what's this damn tree look like?" He asked Dean as they moved forward through the brush.

"Supposed to be a big ole hollow tree, you know, like the Keebler cookie tree."

Sam huffed, just like his older brother to bring food into the mix. "Yeah - right."

"Just keep your eyes peeled," Dean said as Sam once again felt his brother's fingers latching up against his arm.

Around a corner, over a bend, and down along the creek bed the two injured hunters walked.

"I wish that little son of a bitch would come on." Dean said anxiously. He almost spoke too soon, because he was suddenly assaulted from the side. He was shoved hard toward the waters edge, his grip faltering from Sam's arm as they both tumbled down against the creeks pebbly bed of rocks.

"Damn it," Sam heard Dean bitching as his body peaked with pain, "You little bastard."

Dean really wished they could just shoot it full of bullets and get it over with. But bullets didn't work. _No, got to burn a freaking tree. _He heard a riotous laughter as it bounced across the rocks. _What the hell, it's laughing at me, I don't think so! _He lay perfectly still for a moment, attempting to rein in all his thoughts. His muggy head began to clear.His side hurt where the creature had slammed into him hard. _Suddenly one thought rose up clearly in his mind… Where's Sam._ Adrenaline pumped through his body and he pushed up on his shaky arms. He looked around. Sam was there, not two feet away, sprawled out limply on the rocks.

"Sammy?"

Dean moved swiftly to his feet, then, crouched down beside his little brother's side.

Sam's head rolled painfully over to look at Dean with his one good eye.

Dean smiled. "You okay?" his hand hovered right at Sammy's side, not sure he should touch his little brother, not sure where it didn't hurt.

"Dean…"

"I tell you what; if that little creep hurt you again…."

"Dean…"

"I am so going to kill his hairy little ass…"

"DEAN!"

"What, Sam? What?" Dean looked keenly down at his little brother's face.

"Tree…I see a tree."

"Well no shit Sam, we're in the forest."

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed up to set against the ground. "The tree Dean, I see the freaking tree."

Sam's finger pointed.

Dean turned around and stared up against the hillside, and there, just atop the crest, was obviously, 'the' tree. "I told you it looked like the one from the cookie commercials." Dean said almost smugly.

Sam blew out a breath of air. "Just torch it, please," the little brother all but whined.

"Ye won't be torching my tree."

Suddenly the little hairy creature jumped out of nowhere right up onto Dean's back, fists pummeling the eldest Winchester hard and fast against his face, fingers clawing and tearing at the older brother's skin.

Dean stood up, body twisting and turning in an attempt to break the little being free.

Sam reached and grabbed from his position on the ground, the tiny creature biting razor sharp teeth at his hands.

"Sam...m…ie…" Dean screeched. "The tree…torch the freak…in...tree…" Dean yelled between breaths as he twirled around and around attempting to get the creature to let go and get off of his back. "Sona-bitch."

Sam pushed shakily to stand. He grabbed up the gas can from the ground and ran on his wobbly legs up the hill and toward the tree. His breath pounded in his chest. His broken ribs hurt, his head was swimming. But he didn't stop. He heard his older brother yipping and yelling behind him. That little monster was hurting Dean. He didn't turn around. _Torch the tree, torch the tree, torch the tree..._

Dean felt the tiny creature burrowng his fists into his eyes. Ouch, that freaking hurt. He felt sharp fanglike teeth tearing harshly at his neck and shoulder, and it really pissed him off. He reached up with both hands and firmly gripped the slimy fur. He slammed the creature to the ground and yanked out his shotgun. He pointed it abruptly at the creature.

"Gotcha," he hissed out as he cocked the gun and shot.

The tiny monsters eyes grew wide and he jumped quickly in the air, the bullet just missing his grossly hairy body.

Dean's eyes grew rather huge_. Damn, the little suckers fast. _

The Kallikantzaros laughed heartily as it rammed back into Dean, catching the hunter at the kneecaps and sending him sprawling haphazardly toward the ground. He lay stunned for a second.

Sam heard the gun go off, but he focused on his work, his hand quickly dumping the accelerant against the rotting tree bark. Suddenly, he felt something slam against his back. His body screamed in pain and he tumbled forward on the ground.

"Ye ain't burn'n my tree." The creature punched Sam in the face.

The youngest Winchester saw stars, his muddled mind no longer able to think clearly as he floundered on the ground. _Matches…burn it..._ But his fingers wouldn't work.

The creature laughed loudly, its fist once again met with Sam's face. "Kill you like the old man, stupid, stupid farmer." It hissed out angrily.

Sam fell limply back against the ground; he blinked blankly up at the little creature, dark blood dripping from his bloody lip.

The Kallikantzaros picked up a rock and aimed it at Sam's head. Sam's ingrown instinct for protection quickly overrode his pain. He flung his arms up to cover his face.

"Take that you little bastard." Dean's voice boomed beside them both.

Sam vaguely heard a match sizzle. The last thing he saw was the rock falling toward his head as the tree beside him went up in a white hot roar of flames.

**-0- **

"Ain't carrying your heavy ass…."

"Wake up Sam…"

"Please…"

"Sammy?"

Dean's distressed voice finally made it through to Sammy's foggy brain. He blinked open his eyes, well his one eye anyway, and looked up at the concerned face peering down at him.

Dean patted him lightly on the chest. "Thank god, I thought I was going to have to carry your heavy ass out of here." He huffed out a relieved sigh.

Sam just blinked at him.

"Sam…you with me?"

Sam's eyes shut.

"Hey, no sleeping, not till we get back to the motel."

Sam felt Dean's hand pat him on the face, and he finally gave in and forced his eyes to stay open. He looked blearily at Dean. _Damn, he looks rough. "_What…what happened," he asked in slight confusion.

"Well, that little sucker's toast." Dean grinned broadly.

Sam blew out a weary sigh.

"Come one Sasquatch; let's get you out of here." Dean leaned down, his fingers grasping both of his little brother's arms. "We'll just take it slow."

Sam nodded his head slightly and then hissed as his brother pulled him upward to his feet. He swayed, and Dean tucked him closer. The older brother laughed as he slung his brother's long arm up around his neck, pulling Sam in to lean against his side.

"That Keebler cookie son-a-bitch was bad ass."

Sam just rolled his eyes.

**THE END!**

14


End file.
